Bajo la sombra del amor
by gambacho
Summary: ES  un One shot, Gaara esta enamorado y apasionado por su hermana, y no agunata mas ¿que pasara? es un GaaTema


Holaaaaaaaaaaa que hay bueno es one shot, y es un GaaTema mi primer GaaTema ojala les guste, cuidense, ah y bueno

-Los personajes de naruto no mepertencen pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-

.

.

.

(¿?) vamos, nos encontraremos con los de Konoha a las 10 de la mañana /dijo un joven con voz muy ronca y fría/

(¿?) ya estoy lista Gaara, vamos /contesto una voz femenina/

(Gaara) Temari esa ropa no se ve cómoda para esta misión, ponte algo mas de ninja /llamando la atención de ella/

(Temari) siempre use este tipo de ropa y nunca fue problema en las misiones, así que vamos, ¡ah! Se me olvidaba antes vamos a medirte /dijo la joven entre risas/

(Gaara) que mala costumbre, de medirnos a Kankuro y a mi antes de salir /refunfuño/

(Temari) bueno son mis hermanos y me preocupo, que queres que haga soy una hermana sobre protectora, es eso nada mas /dijo con una sonrisa/

En una parte en especial donde había un pilar de color verdoso azul de madera ahí fue donde Gaara se recostó, ese pilar estaba llena de marcas con las iníciales G y K, el se recostó en el pilar Temari se acerco, el sentía la respiración de ella en su rostro aquel rostro con el que el soñaba desde que tiene uso de razón, ese olor que lo envolvía con solo un suspiro y esos ojos verdes como las profundidades del más hermoso océano que lo hundía con un solo mirar, no importaba que fuera un segundo era suficiente si podía tener la atención de ella aunque fuera tan poco, y ahí estaba él disfrutando cada milésima de segundo el tenerla frente midiéndole y cuidándole.

(Temari) ahí esta, estas gigante bueno 1.70 que molesto tener que mirar hacia arriba cuando hablamos ustedes dos me dejan abajo, jajaja /se rio entre bromas/

(Gaara) /se sonrojo/ deja de molestar y vámonos ya

Ambos salieron de la casa y a la hora indicada estaban en el lugar de encuentro, ahí estaban los que serian sus compañeros en esta misión, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto y Nara Shikamaru los tres habían llegado antes que ellos

(Shikamaru) Temari un gusto verte de nuevo, Gaara un gusto /dijo por educación hacia Gaara pero su mirada iba dirigida hacia la rubia/

(Temari) vaya el vago decidió tomarse un día para trabajar /decía entre risas/

(Gaara) un gusto verle /fulminándole con la mirada/

(Kakashi) bueno vamos a dividirnos, antes explicare la situación hemos recibido un mensaje donde se nos informa que hay un grupo de ninjas renegados que quieren atacar a la Arena y a la Hoja por ser las dos mas grandes vías, así que iremos a investigar a ver si es cierto o es una falsa amenaza

(Gaara) comprendo, ¿Cómo vamos a dividirnos? /pregunto el peli rojo muy serio/

(Kakashi) bueno vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos, Gaara, Temari y Shikamaru van por el este y Naruto y yo vamos por el oeste, bueno nos reportaremos cada 4 horas en este lugar.

Todos los ninjas salieron en su respectiva dirección llegando hacia su punto de vigilancia, los tres estaban escondidos sobre una rama, estaban dos arboles que hacían un puente entre ellos con sus ramas en el árbol derecho estaba Nara y en el extremo de la rama del mismo árbol estaba Temari en la otra estaba Gaara apoyado en el grueso tallo del árbol que de reojo miraba a su hermana, que hablaba con Nara y coqueteaba con el mismo

(Shikamaru) debo admitir que a pesar de ser una mujer tan problemática te has vuelto una mujer muy bella /dijo con una media sonrisa/

(Temari) gracias, he decir lo mismo estas bastante guapo pero no te cambió la pinta de vago /decía entre risas/

(Shikamaru) /se acerco a ella/ ¿te gusta? /y al momento de acercarse mas…/

(Gaara) /aclaro la garganta/ estamos en una misión deberíamos poner más atención "ni siquiera respeta que yo este aquí, yo sabia que esa ropa era demasiado ajustado sus senos se ven bien delineados su cintura y sus caderas, además puedo ver sus pantorrillas se ven tan delicadas y suaves, mataría por sentir cuan suave son" /perdido en sus pensamientos/

(Temari) ¡Gaara! ¡Gaara! /decía ya muy cerca del rostro de su hermano/

(Gaara) /se asusto al ser sacado de sus pensamientos de manera tan brusca por su hermana y sentir su respiración tan cerca lo enloquecía, tener tan cerca esos labios que tenia prohibido tocar en la vida real y que en sueños el era el único dueño/ ¿Qué pasa?

(Temari) eso quiero saber, has estado muy callado, ¿te sentís bien? /pregunto la rubia preocupada/

(Gaara) estoy bien, solo me quede pensando en cosas sin importancia /dijo sonrojándose al recordar en que pensaba/

(Temari) estas rojo, seguro pensabas en una chica picaron /dijo su hermana molestándole/

(Gaara) algo así, ¿algo nuevo? /dijo cambiando de tema/

(Shikamaru) no, todo se ve normal por el momento /decía el moreno mientras de reojo miraba el cuerpo de la rubia/

(Gaara)"tranquilo, no podes alterarte acordate es tu hermana. Pero ¿Qué putas le pasa? ¿Por qué la mira tanto?, ahhh Gaara es imposible no mirarla, no me aguanto mas a ese cabron lo mato" entiendo, ya es tarde deberías dormir un rato Temari para después mas tarde hacer la guardia vos

(Shikamaru) si, tu hermano tiene razón pero ustedes vinieron de mas lejos así que Gaara usted también tome un descanso, usted llevo el ultimo reporte al grupo del oeste /dijo el moreno muy tranquilo/

(Temari) esta bien, la verdad que estoy muerta, Uahhhh /bostezando y estirándose un poco/ bueno me recostare un poco me siento muy cansada /se recostó en un árbol y cerro los ojos/

(Gaara) /este bajo y se recostó en otro árbol que estaba mas escondido y entre la sombras donde no se le veía bien, desde ahí tenia un ángulo perfecto de la joven de su hermana y ver al Nara/ "no aguanto mas, no soporto pensar que ese idiota la vea, no puedo manejar esta extraña y sucia lujuria que siento por ella, soy un monstro pero no aguanto mas necesito sentirla, seguro me va odiar al saber de este sucio sentimiento, como decirle que la amo"/cerrando posteriormente los ojos/ "peor como decirle que la deseo como mujer, que deseo posar mis manos en su cuerpo, lamerle y sentir su sabor en mi lengua, sentir su cuerpo rozar con el mío, tener su cabello entre mis dedos, dejar que mis manos recorran sus piernas, que mi cuerpo indague en el suyo, no puedo mas necesito tenerla, este va ser mi mayor sacrificio ver que otro la ame y la haga suya" / solo bajo su rostro y espero pasar el tiempo/

/con Shikamaru/

(Shikamaru) "esa loca me tiene loco, que no daría por olvidar esta misión y hacerla mía ahora mismo si no fuera porque su hermano esta justo frente a ella vigilándola, estoy seguro que no duerme, que esta vigilando que no me le acerque me tendré que conformar con mirar pero solo por hoy eso si, esa mujer no me la pierdo y no voy a dejar que nadie me la gane" /solo se estiro un poco y se acomodo para ver mejor ambos lados la misión y a la chica/ "su cuerpo es perfecto, sus piernas bellas puedo notar desde aquí lo suave que son, mataría por tocarlas por estar entre ellas, y tener su cabello regado en mi pecho, que sus manos jalen el mío que sus uñas rasguen mi espalda, solo pensarlo me vuelve adictivo a esa mujer, su olor demasiado delicioso para mi olfato, por ella dejaría la vagancia y le haría el amor todos los días" /fue sacado de sus pensamientos/

(Temari) ¿algo nuevo? Ya descanse un poco /decía mientras se revolvía con su mano el cabello/

(Shikamaru) no nada nuevo, todo se ve tranquilo

(Temari) bueno /Temari se recostó en el otro árbol donde anteriormente estaba su hermano en la misma posición/

(Shikamaru)/se acerco a ella, muy cerca acorralándola con sus manos al lado del rostro de ella/ me gustas y te deseo /muy cerca de ella su nariz se juntaba con la de ella el podía oír el corazón de ella latir mas fuerte y rápido/

(Temari)/muy nerviosa/yo… eh… yo… /sus nervios la traicionaban hasta que sintió los labios de aquel moreno posar sobre los suyos era fácil corresponder al final a ella le gustaba aquel hombre pero se sentía incomoda saber que su hermano los veía ella lo separo de su cuerpo al sentir que el ponía su pesor sobre ella/ no, acá no, estamos en una misión

(Shikamaru) tarde no aguanto mas y tengo que… /interrumpido/

(Gaara) es una misión, no es momento para calenturas con mi hermana, aléjate de ella /dijo muy serio/ te quiero lejos de ella, estamos en una misión y no vamos a ser el grupo que la eche a perder se entiende /mirando a Temari/

(Temari) si perdón, no volverá a suceder "¿Por qué estará tan exaltado? Ya se que no soporta que bromee en las misiones pero interrumpir así ¿Qué clase de hermano es?" /solo regreso su vista a la misión/

Pasaron las otras 4 horas y esta vez le tocaba a Shikamaru dar el informa, y así el moreno se dirigió al punto de encuentro

/con Gaara y Temari/

(Gaara) ¿te gusta ese tipo? /dijo muy serio/

(Temari) ¿Por qué la pregunta? /indago/

(Gaara) porque sos mi hermana y te estabas amontonando con el /dijo ya mas molesto/

(Temari) solo fue un beso y al sentirlo más cerca lo separe de mi, no deje que se propasara, si es eso lo que te molesta /dijo ella un poco molesta con la actitud de su hermano/

(Gaara)no estoy molesto por eso /dijo mas enojado/

(Temari) avísale a tu boca que cada vez me grita mas /dijo mas molesta/

(Gaara) estoy enojado porque estoy enojado /dijo molesto golpeando con su puño el árbol en el que estaba apoyado/

(Temari) no entiendo, ¿Qué pasa? ¬¬U /dijo ya un poco asustada/

(Gaara) soy un monstro en toda la totalidad de la palabra y su significado /dijo molesto y con una enorme aflicción en su rostro/

(Temari) Gaara sabes que eso no es cierto, no sos un monstro y además yo nunca te vi como uno, y en la aldea ya nadie lo hace ahora ya no tenes ese biju en vos, digo las cosas son diferentes /decía ella tratando de subirle la moral/

(Gaara) no me refiero a eso, soy despreciable yo… soy el mas asqueroso ser que existe en el universo /la rabia se apoderaba cada vez mas de él/

(Temari) me estas asustando ¿Qué pasa? /su rostro reflejaba aflicción jamás había visto a su hermano de esa manera/

(Gaara) perdón /dijo en voz baja y luego la miro a los ojos/

(Temari) /ella se dio cuenta que la mirada de su hermano había cambiado/ ¿perdón por qué?

(Gaara) porque te deseo /después de decir eso se acerco a ella arrinconándola contra el árbol que estaba cerca de ella/ se que soy el peor de los monstros, pero te deseo como mujer, sueño con… /su nariz recorría el lado izquierdo del rostro de su hermana/ te amo tanto, mi deseo hacia vos es demasiado, he soñado todos los días de mi vida en tenerte cerca, y ahora solo sueño con poseerte, con tocarte, olerte / su boca beso el cuello de su hermana/ sentir tu sabor, poder meter mi mano entre tus cabellos, yo soy un monstro, llevo tanto tiempo deseándote, queriéndome meter en tu cama, en tu cuerpo yo… /fue interrumpido/

(Temari) no sos un monstro, seguro que yo hice algo mal y por eso te confundiste y… /fue interrumpida por los labios de su hermano/

(Gaara) /la beso ella no correspondió pero tampoco se alejo de el/ no estoy confundido, te deseo, quiero que seas mi mujer, quiero tener todo con vos, amor, sexo y todo lo que eso nos pueda dar /la beso de nuevo pero esta vez su cuerpo empezó a contraminarla con el árbol, sus manos se posaron en la cintura de ella bajando posteriormente a sus caderas las cuales tomo con sus manos y las acerco a el topándola mas a el/ te amo demasiado /mordió la oreja de ella/

(Temari)/saco un pequeño gemido/ Gaara no podemos, e-esto esta m-mal, no podemos permitirnos sentir esto, yo… no voy aguantar mas… /su aire entre cortado su corazón latía a mil por horas/

(Gaara) no soporto mas ocultar este sentimiento, este deseo yo… /le dio un beso se atrevió a meter su lengua a jugar con la de ella, sus manos la aprisionaron mas contra el, el calor entre ambos había surgido/

(Temari) Gaara estamos en una misión /decía la rubia entre jadeos/ yo… no voy a…/fue callada por los labios de su hermano/

(Gaara) /su mano empezó a bajar recorriendo las caderas de ella, así mismo su mano se atrevió a tomar una de las piernas de ella y levantarla hasta la cadera de el/

(Temari)/enrollo su pierna en las caderas de el sus manos empezaban a sentir aquel pecho fuerte y frio que se estaba volviendo caliente y sudoroso, su labios empezaron a marcar el cuello de este/ Te amo, yo tambien te deseo tanto /sus manos se prensaron en la espalda de su hermano/ ¡Gaara!, ¡Gaara!

(Gaara) /estaba listo por fin iba a tener a su hermana, completa para el solo ella lo había escogido, el se preparaba, levantaba a su hermana de las caderas para poder penetrarle estaba listo/ aquí vo… /interrumpido/

(Temari)¡Gaara!, ¡Gaara! /decía en voz fuerte pero nada seductor/

(Gaara) ya no aguanto mas, déjame entrar / el sentía que alguien le sacudía/

(Kankuro)¡Gaara!, ¡Gaara! /se escuchaba la voz de su hermano/

(Gaara) "¿Qué hacia su hermano en aquella misión?" /se preguntaba/ ¡ah! esta lloviendo /decía al sentir las gotas caer en su rostro, apuño los ojos y al abrirlos ya no se encontraba en aquel bosque con su amada y dueña de su pasión, estaba en el sofá de la sala de su casa/ ¿Dónde estoy? /se sentó en el sofá de un tiro/ ¿y la misión?

(Kankuro) ¿Qué misión?, nos estábamos alistando para ir al cumpleaños del novio baboso de tu hermana /dijo entre risas/

(Temari) te escuche tarado, vos no sabes todo lo que ese vago hace, así que apúrense los dos /dijo la rubia sentenciándoles/ ¡Gaara! ¿te sentís bien?, si te sentís mal podemos quedarnos no hay problema no me gustaría que te enfermaras, ni nada por el estilo /dijo la rubia sentándose a la par del joven/

(Kankuro) ¿Qué? A no, eso si que no, yo quiero comer pastel y esos dulces que hacen en Konoha /renegaba/

(Gaara) no quiero ir vayan ustedes /dijo el sintiéndose el más emo de todos/ "solo fue un sueño, que vergüenza después de todo ella esta con el"

(Temari) no hay problema Gaara, entonces nos quedamos /lo jalo a su hermano y lo recostó en sus piernas/tranquilo todo va estar bien /decía mientras pasaba sus dedos entre los cabellos rojos de su hermano/ me quedo con vos

(Gaara) "este ardor en el pecho me esta matando, pero me escogió a mi y se queda conmigo aunque sea por hoy, la amo tanto no se como hace para convencerme que todo esta bien cuando estoy con ella" /mientras se acomodaba mas en las piernas de su hermana y se estiraba en el sofá/ ¿no estas enojada porque no fuiste?

(Temari) no, ustedes son mi prioridad, son lo único que tengo /decía la rubia mientras lo consentía/

(Gaara) "no puedo ser tan imbécil, mirar que destruirle la vida así, y la relación que tenemos realmente ella es lo que mas ama, ser nuestra hermana mayor" lo sé creo que nos consentís demasiado, vamos a la fiesta del vago de tu novio "por ella soy capaz de sacrificar mi existencia por verla reír así" se que fue una táctica tuya para convencerme

(Temari) ¿no soy genial? Bueno alistémonos, ¡Kankuro! Nos vamos

(Kankuro) ¿Qué? Me están jodiendo, ahora ya no quiero ir, ya me cambie de nuevo /decía enojado y haciendo pucheros/

(Temari)/lo llamaba con la mirada diciéndole que se sentara al lado de ella/ ¿no queres ir?

(Kankuro) ya no, ahora me quiero quedar /decía recostándose en el hombro de su hermana/

(Temari) bueno nos quedamos, entonces hay que hacer algo para comer /se levanto para cocinar algo/

(Gaara) /se acerco y se acostó en la pierna de su hermano/ ella nos consiente demasiado

(Kankuro) si es lo mejor, ah y ¿en que estabas soñando?, en cochinadas verdad /mientras se reía/

(Gaara) deja de joder /estaba rojo/ "ella no hace diferencia entre Kankuro y yo, no existe la posibilidad de que ella sintiese algo mas por mi, ella se quedo por Kankuro al igual que lo iba hacer por mi, mi destino es estar bajo la sombra del amor" por lo menos yo tengo con quien soñar y vos no

(Kankuro) ah no jodas /lo empujo y Gaara cayo en el suelo/ ¿vos que sabes? Si soy genial y las chicas se mueren por mi

(Temari) ya no jodan los dos "moriría si les pasara algo a estos dos, son mi vida. Espero Shikamaru no se enoje, bueno luego lo recompenso" /se reía un tanto avergonzada/

Los tres quedaron comiendo en la sala de la casa.

.

.

.

.

Y ¿que tal? bueno espero reviws a ver que les parecio, y a los que se tomaron el tiempopara leerme gracias


End file.
